No Two Wars
No Two Wars is a universe in which WW1 never took place and therefore neither did WW2. After Archduke Fredinand's assassination by the Serbian Black Hand and Austria-Hungary's declaration of war, Russia did not honor her agreement with Serbia, and as Austria-Hungary expected, did not intervene. Despite high tensions in Europe at the time, the Serbian Crisis was the climax, and the lack of a decent trigger in Europe meant the alliance cascade that started WW1 never came into place, although a smaller war did take place. Hitler was never regarded as anything more than a radical extremist. The USA is much less economically developed and lags behind Europe's military might, and is more on par with Brazil than Britain or France. The Russian Revolution did not occur in 1917, and the Russian Empire under the Romanovs continued a while longer. Germany is much more powerful in Europe, and along with Britain, France and Italy, managed to build and maintain its colonial empire much longer. 1914 - 1920 1914 - Archduke Ferdinand, heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire, is killed in Sarajevo by the Serbian group the Black Hand. Austria successfully invades Serbia. Serbian cries for help to Russia are ignored. 1915 -? Germany claims sovereignty over all of Poland and goes to war against the crumbling Russian Empire. France declares war on Germany, and Austria-Hungary declares war on both Russia and France. - British Somaliland is recognized as unprofitable, and sold to Italy in return for a defensive alliance. 1916 - The German military, modern and supremely efficient, crushes the archaic Russian forces outside? Kraków. Russia cedes Poland, and withdraws totally from the war to deal with its own internal problems. - France, having failed to make any progress into Germany, signs on the 5th December, 1914, the Treaty of the Saarland, by which Germany would pay a small lump sum, mainly so that France could say it had won a war, and France would withdraw. The treaty was signed, and the war was quickly over. 1917 - Germany sells German East Africa to Britain, deeming it worthless and largely giving up on its colonial ambitions.? - French Somaliland is sold to Italy. 1918 - Russia, desperately seeking to avoid revolution and regain prestige, declares war on Japan on the 6th June. Russian forces attack Port Arthur and invade Korea and Sakhalin. Japanese action is taken immediately. 1919 - The 2nd Russo-Japanese War rages on in Manchuria, with losses mounting on either side. - Britain, the USA and France contemplate joint action in Manchuria, but turn down military intervention as to risky. - The British economy booms, along with the USA and Brazil. - Mexico is now in full scale revolution, and officially at Civil War. The 20s 1920 - Mexican Rebels seize the capitol and declare Mexico the first Communist State. - Japanese forces utterly humiliate the Russian army in Manchuria, cementing Japanese status as a superpower. North Sakhalin is ceded to Japan, as well as Manchuria proper, and a limit is placed on the size of the Russian navy in the Pacific. 1921 - German engineers build a tank more capable than any before it, reliable and tough unlike the previous weak French tanks. The technology is still largely ignored outside Germany, though. - Italian economic discontent and decline sets the stage for a revolution. Category:No Two Wars Category:ASB - Miscellaneous